On his own
by Mimato4Life
Summary: Donald and Goofy left Sora for the castle and he's all alone. Until he finds a girl.


_This is my first KH fan fic and I hope you all like it!_

Setting: Traverse Town, Night, It's raining hard and it's cold.

&)()(&&&$$&&))((&$

Sora was sitting in the gizmo shop...waiting for the rain to stop. It was a really bad day...Donald and Goofy had left him. He was all alone. They were called back to the castle, and he couldn't go with them. He had his keyblade in hand and was ready for anything that might happen. He had been there for about two hours now and his shaggy brown hair still was not dried. His clothes were wet as well making it 10 times colder.

"I can't believe...that after all that we have been through together they just left me like that. They were my best friends...and Kairi...she's stuck on the island and Riku is...I don't know where." Sora said quietly to himself. He was tired of it. He didn't want to just sit there anymore. He wanted to find all of his friends. He got up clenched his Keyblade tight and ran out the door. He shivered when he felt the cold rain on his skin. He looked around making sure that no heartless had popped out. He continued walking. Down the stairs, past the hotel and down towards the fountain. He saw a figure through the rain. He didn't know what to think. Was it a heartless or was it something else? He started to walk to the figure and it became clearer. It was a person. "It's a girl!" She was lying on the ground...The rain water below her was red. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran towards her. He knelt down by her and put his fingers on her wrist to feel her pulse. "At least she's still alive..." He turned around to see a heartless, a big heartless. He looked down to the girl again. He couldn't see her face...she had a hood over her head. He looked at his keyblade...and then to the heartless and smiled that Sora smile. "Cheese." He said. He jumped up and started to attack the heartless. "You damn creature! Gah! How could you...hurt that girl...like that?!" The huge heartless was taking a lot of hits and still wasn't weakening. "Defense!" Sora yelled holding up his Keyblade. A burst of wind surrounded him. Behind him the girl was sitting up.

"Wow..." She gasped staring at the amazing Sora zip through the sky attacking the heartless. She flinched and fell over in pain. She held on to her side and cried out. Sora delivered one final blow and the heartless disappeared. He ran to the girl and pulled her hood down. "It's hurts!" She cried. Sora looked at her face, turned pink and then down to her wound. The rain stopped and the town' s lights flickered brighter.

"Hey, that's a pretty bad wound you've got there...but don't worry..." He said calmly. He pointed his keyblade up and focused his magic on the hurt girl. "Heal." A bright light came from the blade and hit the girl's wound. Within seconds the light faded and the wound was gone. "Better now?" The girl nodded. "What's your name?" He asked smiling at her.

"Sakura..." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Her hair was long and light brown and she had bright blue eyes. The long brown overcoat she was wearing was soaked in rain. The water dripped from Sora's hair and face as he smiled at her and picked her up. He carried her to the hotel and laid her down in the green room's bed. Sora too was tired. He fell soundly asleep sitting against the wall.

Sora's Dream

"Sora, we've been called back to the castle...We have to leave." Donald said quietly.

"What! Why?!" Sora yelled. He sat down on the Gizmo Shop's floor. He looked down. "You can't leave! You guys are my best friends! We've been fighting together for almost a year now and... you just can't leave!"

"Sorry Sora..." Goofy said as they both turned around. Sora looked up.

"I know!" Sora yelled as the two turned around. "I can come with you! It'll be great!"

"No Sora. You can't come with us. We'll leave you a Gummi so you can get around but if you come to our castle..."Donald looked around. "Nothing good happens to outsiders that come there." Donald and Goofy faced the door and walked out into the cold night.

End Dream

Sora woke up and looked to the girl that he had saved, smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Castle

"Daisy! You called us back from Sora! We were supossta find the king!" Donald yelled.

"I know, but we need you here for a while. The heartless have started coming to our castle and we need you to help defend it." Daisy said calmly.

"I hope he does OK on his own for a while." Goofy whispered down to Donald.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine you two." Daisy assured them. "Remember....He wields the keyblade. The weapon that will someday save us all from destruction. You may have defeated Ansem but we have been feeling him still around. That's why heartless are still showing up."

"I don't know...He's still young and pretty reckless..." Donald said.

Traverse Town

While Sora still slept, Sakura lay in the bed awake.

"Man...That kid is awesome...I wish I could fight like him...But I can't..." She said looking towards him. He was drooling...a lot...She could hear his heavy breathing as he slid over to the side. She smiled and got up. She was just about to open the door to leave when she heard a voice.

"I'm Sora...I found you laying on the ground...." Sora said as she turned around. "Did you think that you could sneak away without saying thank you?"

"Thanks..." She giggled.

"So are the heartless.... following you?" He asked politely. She looked down at her feet and Sora grinned. He picked up his keyblade and pointed it at the fireplace. "FIRE!" He yelled as a burst of fire flew out of his keyblade. "We should stay here a while...It started to rain again...Don't worry! You'll be fine with me...I've been fighting the heartless for a long time..." She nodded and walked over to sit by the fire. "So...Are you ok? You were just laying there and I started to kind of worry..." Sora said while walking to the fire. He stood there staring into the fires bright glow.

"I really don't know why but yes, I think that they are following me for some reason. Just everywhere I go I see at least 50 heartless. To be honest I'm scared..." She said while curling up into a ball.

"You don't have to be scared. I already told you that much. I'll protect you as long as you are here. You know I have the keyblade!" He said grinning.

"YOU! I knew it was the keyblade! The all-powerful weapon! That's amazing! I knew there was something special about you! So that's really the keyblade huh? How did you beat Ansem? How come you got it instead of Riku? Aw man! How did you learn to use it! How do you fight so well?!" She began throwing questions at him left and right. She jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. "You are so cool!"

"Heh...uhhh.... yeah it's the real keyblade, I got it because Riku opened his heart to the darkness so it chose me instead of him, I don't really know it just came to me I guess, I fight so well cuz I've been wielding it for so long?" He said overwhelmed.

"So you didn't say...How did you beat Ansem?" She asked.

"I don't know.... I tried...I opened my heart and believed I could do it.... I honestly wanted to save the world...because I knew that if I didn't...everything I wanted and everything I cared about would eventually be destroyed...and I would never see my friends again..." He said looking away...."Kairi...I will come back to you..." he whispered. She smiled.

"Who's Kairi?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it...She's just a girl I know." He sighed.

"Hmm...Let's go back to her then! Can I come with you please!!!???"

"You are a very hyper girl aren't you? How old are you now?"

"I'm 14 and I like being hyper! It makes all of my friends happy..." She said.

"I guess you can come....but you have to promise not to get in the way when I'm fighting and stick close so I can protect you!" Sora smiled and walked out the door.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and ran after him.

(&(&&&$&$

"My plan is going perfectly. Keep up the good work Sakura." The myserious figure said.

&&&$(&(&(&&$$

More of this story soon!


End file.
